During the manufacture of an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device, the formation of a film by evaporation is a very important process.
An evaporation device for the evaporation process mainly includes a crucible and an evaporation source where the crucible is arranged. The film quality and the film characteristics directly depend on the two devices. For example, in the case that the crucible is not heated evenly, a portion of a material in the crucible may easily be heated to an oversized temperature, and the material may be deteriorated or an eruption may occur, thereby the film quality and the film characteristics may be adversely affected.